Você é minha exceção!
by Diih.Cullen
Summary: Uma vida normal. Morar sozinha, fazer faculdade, se divertir com os amigos nada de mais. Nem mesmo um novo alguém em sua vida. A menos que esse alguém seja extremamente complicado, irritante, arrogante. Sem interesse em se entenderem, Isabella e Edward acabam não entendendo o amor. (Todos normais)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - **_**Alguém**_** não tão gentil!**

**Bella POV.**

Cheguei no campus cançada, já estava rodando a tanto tempo que meus pés doiam. Andei em direção a secretaria arrastando minha mala comigo, parei na frente do balcão onde uma mulher de meia idade simpática e sorridente estava.

-Boa tarde, posso ajudar?

-Boa tarde! - respondi - Sou Isabella Swan, eu vim pegar minhas orientações para o começo das aulas - sorri.

-A sim querida - ela sorriu - Sou Katherine, espere só um instante, ok? - ela disse digitando alguma coisa em seu computador.

-Sim.

-O sobrenome é? - ela me olhou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Swan.

-Oh sim - ela sorriu - Você é nova?

-Sim.

-Pronto! - ela declarou indo até a impressora que ficava atraz de outras mulheres que deveriam exercer a mesma função que ela. - Aqui está - ela sorriu - Para achar seu dormitótiro é só virar a direita na próxima esquina.

-Muito obrigada Katherine. -sorri.

-De nada, estou aqui sempre que precisar.

-Obrigada - eu disse indo em direção a porta, eu sai para a calçada e fui seguindo a rua, na esquina onde Katherine disse virei a direita sem olhar para cima, esbarrando em alguma coisa ou alguém, uma pasta caiu com alguns papeis, _alguém_! Suspirei me abaixando para pegar as coisas desse _alguém,_ apenas para ver minhas próprias coisas esparramandas no chão. Droga.

-Me desculpe, eu não notei...

-É eu percebi -_ alguém _me cortou irritado, um _alguém_ masculino.

-Me desculpe - bufei levantando com sua pasta na mão - Aqui. - eu disse estendo o braço levantando minha cabeça para ver um _alguém _muito, muito bonito. Um alguém alto, bem vestido, olhos verde escuro. Oh! "_Alguém seus olhos são realmente hipnotizantes_" pensei. Seu rosto sério, cabelo perfeitamente desgrenhado em tom castanho, balencei um pouco a cabeça focando. - Novamente me desculpe - eu disse, ele bufou pegando sua pasta.

-Tá, tá - disse nervoso - Tente prestar atenção no que faz - ele me olhou duro.

-A claro - disse sarcástica. Ele me olhou presunçoso. Rolando os olhos eu peguei minhas coisas e desviei do _alguém_ chato e continuei meu caminho. Olhei meus papéis mais uma vez. Era muita sorte eu ser uma novata em Dartmouth e ficar no último prédio de dormitórios, muita sorte mesmo. Parei na frente do prédio, pegando meu celular no bolso e ligando para Alice, minha pequena e irritante melhor amiga. Conversei com ela uns instantes, enquanto pegava as chaves e entrava no elevador. Depois de passar meu número do dormitório pra ela eu desliguei, parando na frente do quarto. Era grande, contando que eu não teria de dividir com ninguém, tinha uma minúscula cozinha, um pequeno espaço com a televisão e e uma passagem para o quarto sem porta. No quarto tinha uma cama grande e espaçosa, o guarda-roupas que era embutido na parede e um porta dando a um minúsculo banheiro. Guardei algumas das principais coisas de higiene no banheiro e voltei para o quarto, colocando o pouco de roupa que eu havia trazido no guarda-roupa. Bem com algum tempo isso estaria a minha cara. Tomei um longo banho quente, estranhando um pouco o banheiro tão pequeno, depois de me trocar eu fui à cozinha preparar algo para comer.

A televisão estava um tédio então resolvi comer meu macarrão se assistir nada. Era tão estranho estar finalmente sozinha, não que morar com Charlie mudasse muito, nós eramos sempre calados, mas eu tinha alguém para almoçar. Sorri. Não é como se eu fosse sentir tanta falta assim de Forks, quer dizer eu amava a cidade, mas não era assim tão amante da chuva e do frio. New Hampshire tinha ótimas temperaturas. Mas eu sentiria falta de casa, falta dos amigos, falta do colegial. Eu não sei se estou realmente preparada para minha vida adulta, não com toda a responsabilidade que teria aqui. Mas ainda tinha um pequeno pedaço de casa comigo, Alice e Emmet Cullen, meus bons amigos de Forks que felizmente conseguiram entrar para a faculdade, quer dizer não como eu, não bolsistas, mas foram aprovados em Dartmouth de qualquer jeito. Rosalie também viria, a namorada novaiorquina de Emmet, eles se conheceram no primeiro ano quando a família Cullen morou em Nova York. Desde então ela se tornou uma grande amiga, nos à viamos em todas as férias e feriados prolongados. Me lembro de como foi difícil para Alice deixar Forks, nós choramos tanto achando que não nos veríamos mais, no entanto aqui estamos nós, indo para a mesma faculdade. Incluído, ou não nesse pequeno clã, estava Jasper Hale, o quase namorado de Alice, também de Nova York. Jasper tinha uma história meior complicada, seus pais se separaram quando ele era muito novo. Ele ficou com sua mãe, enquanto seu irmão, Edward, ficou com seu pai, que logo após o divórsio se mudou para a Inglaterra. Jasper e Edward perderam o contato aos poucos até que quase não se falvam mais, exceto em épocas de natal e aniversários. Não não conheciamos Edward, tinhamos visto apenas uma foto de um pequeno garoto meio louro em seus dez anos de idade. No presente, o relacionamento de Jasper e Alice era complicado, eles terminavam e reatavam sempre, sem ao menos assumir um namoro de verdade.

Seria ao menos interessante essa minha nova vida. Eu estava ingressando na faculdade de ciências biológicas, uma matéria que eu realmente gostava na escola e que me abria algumas opções depois de formada. Depois de formada? Eu não sabia se ao menos iria gostar do curso, o que particularmente me apavorava. Uma batida na porta me tirou do transe.

-Alice! - eu sorri abrindo a porta, ela me agarrou em um abraço.

-Bella, que saudades! - ela suspirou.

-Muitas - eu disse, ela entrou saltitante - Quase três meses.

-Umpf! Nem me fale, três longos meses. - eu ri.

-Quer comer comigo?

-Já almoçei - ela sorriu sentando ao meu lado - Você deviria ter ido ao refeitório, sério eu poderia morar la.

-Hmm, quem sabe eu não vá na janta - eu disse comendo meu macarrão.

-Bem vejo que você está bronzeada - ela sorriu - Como foram as férias?

-O de sempre - dei de ombros - Um pouco em Forks, um pouco em Phoenix, a única coisa diferente foi me preparar para a mudança.

-Bom... Tenho uma novidade não tão nova - ela disse pausadamente levantando a mão direita revelando uma alinça prata - Dessa vez é oficial! - ela sorriu largo.

-Sério? - eu perguntei entusiasmada - Como foi?

-Bem, sabe Emmet e eu fomos à NY, duas semanas la e Jasper decidiu que agora iriamos começar nossa fase adulta e que deveríamos levar isso mais a sério, então ele foi conhecer Esme e Carlisle - os pais de Alice - E foi aquela coisa, pedidos oficiais a Carlisle, flores a Esme.

-Isso é ótimo!

-Sim, estou tão feliz, Rosalie e eu conversamos e decidimos que a próxima será você - ela apontou pra mim.

-Próxima? - eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-A namorar, claro - bufou.

-Oh não! - eu ri - Não estou nem um pouco interessada.

-Bella, veja bem, já basta de ficar sózinha não?

-Minha primeira e última tentativa não funcionou muito bem.

-Mas isso já faz anos, nós eramos práticamente crianças aos quinze.

-Como se três anos nos tornasse adultos.

-Bem em três anos passamos por muito - ela sorriu segurando minha mão - Você cresceu e tem capacidade de achar alguém que não vá fazer as mesmas coisas que Jacob fez, ele era um adolescente em plena puberdade descobrindo seus hormônios, você com toda razão se recusou a certas coisas e ele te traiu, fim.

-Seria fácil assim na época se eu não estivesse tão completamente apaixonada.

-Mas agora é outro tempo, você precisa abrir seu coração de novo garota.

-É, é eu sei - murmurei não querendo prolongar esse assunto.

-Tudo bem - ela suspirou - Você já deu uma olhada nesse lugar? É ótimo, me sinto de férias - ela riu - Estou indo bater pernas por ai, procurar algumas lojas, salões, você vem?

-Dessa vez eu passo - suspirei - Estou morta, já vou dormir.

-Tudo bem, eu estou no terceiro prédio, apartamento oitenta, oitavo andar se precisar - ela levantou indo até a porta. Eu a segui abraçando-a quando ela já estava fora.

-Te vejo amanhã certo?

-Claro! - ela sorriu.

-Tchau anã - eu a cutuquei.

-Tchau Cisne - ela riu por cima do ombro indo até o elevador. Maldade.

Despois de lavar a louça e ajeitar as coisas eu escovei os dentes e fui dormir, cansada demais pra pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**

**N/A:** Então o que acham? Já deu pra conhecer a nossa Bellinha nesse capítulo né? Eu tenho essa ideia de fic a algum tempo, na verdade tenho umas partes escritas em um caderno de 2011, quando começei a ler e escrever. Espero que vocês gostem, se gostarem deixem reviews ok? Aguardem o próximo capítulo que _prometo _que vai ser maior, bem maior, juro, juradinho.

Beijinhos, Di.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Roupas sujas.**

Minha semana estava sendo agradável, eu encontrava Alice todos os dias para tomar café e depois saíamos para comprar as coisas necessárias para nossas instalações, quase todos os dias eu tinha ficado sem tempo de cozinhar e para alegria de Alice comiamos no refeitório, que era realmente demais. Eu estava começando a gostar daqui, o campus era muito bonito, muitas árvores e espaços verdes me faziam sentir bem. No sábado combinamos de sair a noite para aproveitar nosso último final de semana de férias, segunda-feira as aulas começariam, o que estava me deixando muito anciosa. Nós iríamos jantar em algum lugar que Alice escolheu, todos iriam menos Rosalie que ainda não havia chegado, sua mãe estava com alguns problemas e ela demoraria mais alguns dias para vir.

Eu passei em um dos quiosques do campus e comprei meu suco favorito de uva, aproveitando o sol para dar uma volta ao ar livre. Olhei o relógio, eram quase seis, me conhecendo bem eu me atrasaria, então me apressei no caminho para o meu prédio, que felizmente era o último. Eu ainda estava brava, por que logo eu que amo andar estava no último prédio de dormitórios, era muita sorte! Eu corri virando na rua do meu prédio e antes que eu percebesse _alguém _surgiu do inferno na minha frente me fazendo tropeçar e cair em cima dele. O suco de uva se derramando em sua blusa branca, ele me olhou furioso, eu ainda confusa dei um passo pra trás.

-Eu não acredito - disse _alguém_.

-A não começe,ok? Você deveria olhar por onde anda! - eu disse.

-O que? Você que deveria aprender olhar por onde corre, antes de sair igual uma louca por ai destruindo camisetas caras! - _alguém_ irritado.

-Cara é uma camiseta, um anti-manchas e sai - eu dei de ombros.

-Bem, quero ver - _alguém_ disse tirando a camiseta e jogando pra mim - Você vai lavar essa porcaria!

-Eu lavo essa porcaria - eu disse irônica. Ignorando meus olhos que teimavam em rolar para baixo em seu corpo definido, seu peito liso, braços fortes. Balancei a cabeça rápidamente arrastando meus olhos pra longe.

-Ótimo - revirou os olhos.

-Olha se não se importa estou com preça... - eu comecei a andar - Eu lavo roupa aos domingos então você pode passar aqui, quarto 61, 6° andar - eu disse por cima do ombro voltando a correr para a entrada do prédio.

Eu me arrumei o mais rápido que pude, prendendo metade do cabelo e deixando o resto solto, a maquiagem de sempre apenas usando um pouco mais de batom. Coloquei meus jeans favoritos e uma camisa estampada com o casaco por cima, a noite estava meio fria. Cheguei ao restaurante apenas quinze minutos atrasada, Alice havia me informado pelo celular que todos já estavam la. O lugar era ótimo, não era um restaurante comum, era mais descontraído, tanto que só tinham pessoas mais novas no lugar. Eu informei à recepcionista que meus amigos já tinham uma mesa e que me aguardavam. Eu passei pela entrada indo ao local onde as mesas ficavam, o lugar estava bem cheio hoje, quase não tinham mesas vazias. Perto da janela avistei Alice balançando as mãos para que eu a visse, a nossa mesa era grande e tinha uma toalha chadrez vermelho e branco. Eu caminhei até ela e sentei em sua frente.

-E então onde estão todos? - eu sorri.

-Oi, também - ela mostrou a língua - Estão no banheiro.

-Não sabia que garotos também iam em bando ao banheiro - eu ri.

-Nem eu, aparentemente só esse bando - ela também riu. Cinco minutos depois Jasper apareceu.

-Hey Bella - ele sorriu, veio até onde eu estava e me deu um leve abraço.

-Hey você - eu ri o abraçando de volta.

-E ai Bellinha? - meu grandão favorito apareceu logo atrás dele.

-Emm - eu o agarrei - Senti sua falta!

-Eu também - ele riu me apertando de volta, ele havia chegado hoje de NY e ainda não tinhamos nos visto.

-Cade o Edward? - Alice perguntou para Jasper enquanto ele se sentava ao lado dela.

-Seu irmão chegou também? - eu também me sentei com Emmet ao meu lado.

-Sim, ele está aqui na verdade mais de uma semana - ele disse pegando o menu distraidamente.

-Estou de volta pessoal... - alguém disse atraindo a atenção de todos, eu olhei por cima do ombro de Emmet para encontrar _alguém_ parado puxando a cadeira, isso não poderia ser realmente verdade, né?

**-**Aqui está ele - Jasper se virou pra mim - Edward.

Merda! _Alguém_ irritadinho acabou de ganhar um nome, ótimo, ele tinha realmente que ser o irmão do namorado da minha melhor amiga? Como diabos isso era possível? Não há uma probabilidade daquelas minúsculas dessas coincidências bizarras acontecerem? Mas é claro que isso iria acontecer justamente comigo, miss sorte, prazer eu.

-Ola - eu sorri fraco.

-A então é você - ele me olhou com ar superior.

-Oh, vocês já se conhecem? - Alice me olhou confusa.

-Técnicamente - eu dei de ombros.

-Técnicamente? - Jasper nos olhou confuso.

-Ela é aquela que eu disse que derramou seu suco em mim - ele bufou.

-A idiota desajeitada é a Bella? - Emmet caiu na risada. Fazendo todos que estavam sentados mais próximos nos olharem, ele ria como se não tivesse amanhã.

-Emmet pare, por favor! - eu disse escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

-Me desculpe - ele afagou meu ombro rindo leve ainda - Cara mesmo achando muito engraçado você não pode se referir a Bella desse jeito. - ele disse a Edward.

-Como se ela não fosse desastrada. - ele murmurou.

-Bem, isso ela é...

-Emmet! - eu o bati.

-Mas... - ele arrastou o "a" - Ninguém pode falar assim dela, só eu - ele sorriu largo.

-Ok, qual a história do suco? - disse Alice confusa, ela odiava não saber das coisas.

-Eu derrubei meu suco em Edward hoje mais cedo - eu dei de ombros - Sem querer, a propósito.

-Não esqueça de dizer que o suco era de uva e a blusa branca - ele bufou.

-Legal - Jasper disse sem interesse - Todos prontos para pedir? Estou morto de fome.

-Cara se for para comida estou sempre pronto! - disse Emmet brincalhão.

O resto da noite eu permaneci ignorando _alguém_,que dizer Edward, eu conversava com os outros e quando ele entrava na conversa eu me distraia com a comida ou qualquer coisa, aquele ar arrogante dele me irritava tanto, ele continuou agindo como se fosse superior a qualquer um. Idiota. Eu me despedi mais cedo dos meus amigos dizendo que estava cansada de mais parar ficar até mais tarde, Emmet me abraçou levemente permanecendo sentado, Alice beijou minha bochecha e acenei para Jasper ignorando seu irmão murmurando um falso "até mais" e caminhando até a saída. Peguei um taxi e disse o destino, me distraindo enquanto o taxista puxava algum assunto por cortesia. Eu desci na frente do campus, desejando com todas as forças que o caminho até meu dormitório tivesse diminuído, eu estava realemente cansada. Meus pés queimaram antes que eu alcançasse a entrada do meu prédio. Chegando ao meu dormitório eu troquei minha roupa por um pijama e escovei os dentes. Liguei a televisão e comecei a assistir algum filme sem prestar atenção, e eu que pensei que coisas como essas só aconteciam em filmes ou livros, agora eu teria que conviver com um ridículo _alguém _enquanto estivesse com meus amigos, isso seria _ótimo_. Adormeci sem que percebesse, perdi nos meus pensamentos.

_Domingo._

Meu dia começou um tédio, algum tipo de jogo estava acontecendo no campo ao lado do meu prédio, o que me acordou antes do que eu gostaria. Os garotos estavam nesse jogo e Alice me chamou para ficar na torcida, mas eu preferi ficar em casa lavando roupa e arrumando as coisas para a semana, quando termineir sai para o jardim do campos para aproveitar o dia quente. Depois de algum tempo eu estava bem instalada debaixo da sombra de uma árvore respondendo minhas mensagens, Angela havia mandado praticamente uma carta, curiosa sobre minha primeira semana e contado da sua, Renne também estava curiosae preucupada assim como Charlie, até Mike tinha me enviado aslgumas mensagens contando de suas novas esperiências. Eu estava sentindo tanta falta deles, falta de casa, eu realmente espero que as coisas melhorem.

-Olá - umas voz rouca me despertou dos pensamentos.

-Oi - eu disse levantando a cabeça para encontrar um louro sorridente.

-Eu sou James - ele estendeu a mão.

-Sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella - eu o cumprimentei.

-Então o que faz aqui sozinha Bella?

-Hmm nada - eu dei de ombros pegando as coisas do chão e levantando - Apenas tomando um ar.

-O dia esta bonito, não é? - ele disse indicando pra que caminhássemos juntos.

-Sim.

-É seu primeiro ano aqui?

-É sim, e o seu?

-Não, eu começei ano passado- ele sorriu - Esta se adaptando bem?

-Mais ou menos, quer dizer meus amigos vieram pra ca também então eu não estou sozinha- sorri de volta.

-Isso é bom, estar sozinho em um lugar desses não é legal. Você está em qual período?

-Manhã, e você?

-Também - outro sorriso brilhante. Nós andamos mais um pouco até estarmos perto do terceiro dormitório masculino, era sua parada, conversamos mais um pouco e eu me despedi dizendo que tinha algo pra fazer e ele se despediu dizendo que me encontraria depois. Liguei para alice e combinamos de nos encotrar em uma hora no refeitório para o almoço, o que seria ótimo já que estava morrendo de fome.

...

-Meu Deus, esse lugar é tão cheio - Alice reclamou se sentando na cadeira à minha frente. O refeitorio estava lotado e barulhento.

-Sempre é - dei de ombros - Onde estão os outros?

-Desempatando o jogo - ela revirou os olhos - Preciso comer alguma coisa agora ou vou desmaiar!

-Eu também - concordei. Nós pedimos o almoço e esperamos cerca de 20 minutos até que estavamos atacando a comida como loucas. Durante a sobremesa deixei escapar que precisava de algumas coisas novas no guarda-roupa, fazendo Alice pular animada, essa garota adorava me levar às compras. Algumas horas depois estávamos cheias de sacolas no shopping, a maioria de Alice claro. Ela estava tão animada com toda a mudança na vida, sua independência, Jasper morando perto, sua nova vida havia acabado de começar, como ela mesma disse. Eu adoro o jeito que essa pequena criatura ve o mundo, é tudo tão lindo, alegre e cor de rosa.

-O que aconteceu com Edward e você? - ela disse já no caminho de casa.

-Nós não fomos muitos amigáveis nos "encontros" que tivemos - eu disse fazendo aspas no ar.

-Isso eu pude perceber, mas eu não entendo, eu tinha certeza que vocês iriam se dar bem - ela murmurou mais pra si mesma.

-Como? Por que sinceramente só de olhar pra cara dele eu não tenho a mínima vontade de estar por perto.

-Eu sei, ele parece metido, é só o jeito que foi criado, juro que ele é legal depois que se conheçe.

-Bom agora você pirou, ou não viu que nos conheçemos e ele me tratou do mesmo jeito?

-Confie em mim, ele é legal, só precisa de um tempo - ela sorriu estacionando na frente do prédio - Tente ser legal com ele, por mim?

-Ta bom - suspirei - Vou tentar!

-Yay - ela disse como uma criança, se inclinou e me deu um beijo na bochecha - Eu te amo você sabe?

-Você tem que amar - eu ri - Sou muito boa pra você!

-É mesmo - ela riu também.

-Tchau alice, te vejo amanhã? - eu disse saindo do carro e fechando a porta.

-É claro, tchau Bellinha - ela disse antes de arrancar com seu discreto carro amarelo. Voltando ao dormitório eu tomei um belo banho e fiz minha rotina noturna antes de cair no sono.

_Edward pov._

_Segunda-feira._

Odeio segundas-feira, afinal quem gosta? Bom, eu não, mas estava determinado a fazer dessa segunda, e a semana toda, melhor do que a passada. Mesmo achando legal estar perto do meu irmão, eu não aguentava mais toda a coisa de sair com eles. Me entenda, o cara está um grude com Alice depois de toda a coisa de namoro. Eu não sou o único a reclamar, Emmet também tem comentado isso, por isso decidi que sairia a procura de outro tipo de diversão para ocupar a mente antes do começo das aulas, e em quatro prédios de dormitórios cheios de mulheres eu teria uma boa variedade de diversões. Como sempre de manhã tomamos café no refeitório, todos juntos. Depois eu, Jasper e Emmet fomos à academia enquanto Alice e a garota irritante Isabella iam ao mercado.

-Hey você pode me ajudar aqui? - uma loira disse se aproximando sorrindo - Estes são muito pesados e eu não consigo tirar! - ela disse apontando para os pesos que estavam no aparelho de perna. A como eu adoro academia, só vela nessa roupa já me deixava duro pra porra.

-hmm, é claro - eu disse me aproximando. Retirei dois dos pesos grandes com facilidade e os guardei, sentindo o olhar da garota sobre mim.

-Obrigada - ela sorriu quando voltei - Sou Tanya - disse estendo a mão pra mim.

-Prazer Tanya, sou Edward - eu sorri torto pegando sua mão, sabendo que isso me abriria uma porta e talvez algo mais.

-Então Edward, seu primeiro ano aqui? - ela se endireitou no aparelho.

-Sim e o seu?

-Também - suspirou fingindo tristeza - Me sinto muito sózinha as vezes - ela me olhou sob os cílios. Flertando, huh?

-Isso não é bom - eu me abaixei para mais perto - Se você precisar de companhia, estou por ai... - eu sorri.

-Mesmo? - ela se fez de inocente.

-Sim claro - eu disse - quem sabe nos encontramos por ai - eu levantei.

-Espere - ela disse parando o exercício - Quer anotar meu telefone? Caso se sinta sozinho também - sorriso inocente.

-Se você quiser passar... - dei de ombros.

-Me de seu celular - ela estendeu a mão e eu o fiz, ela digitou seu numero nele - Pronto, pode me ligar a qualquer hora - disse estendo a mão com o celular, eu peguei deixando minha mão encostar na sua um pouco mais que o necessário e ela percebeu sorrindo.

-Eu vou ligar - sorri - Agora preciso ir, prazer em conhece-la Tanya.

-O prazer é meu - ela disse. Emmet e Jasper já estavam saindo da academia e eu corri pra alcança-los, nós voltamos aos dormitorios para um banho antes do almoço. Depois do almoço uma Isabella um pouco menos chata deixo-me saber que minha blusa estava pronta e livre de manchas e que eu poderia buscar mais tarde. Então umas sete da noite eu fui até seu dormitório para pega-la.

-Aqui está - ela disse me entregando, sem manchas.

-Não vou dizer obrigado, já que você a tinha manchado - eu murmurei.

-Idiota - ela bufou fechando a porta na minha cara. Eu ri, por que ela ficava tão engraçada quando estava nervosa. De volta ao dormitório eu terminei a noite com video game e pizza, recusando a janta em grupo.

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**N/A: **Eu demorei né? Desculpem, não ando tendo tempo... Maaas as possíveis leitoras, por favor, comentem se gostarem, não sejam maldosas, é tão simples e me deixará muito feliz. Estou esperando o recado de vocês me dizendo o que acharam, ok? Beijoos e até o próximo!


End file.
